Faith, Hope, and Love
by WerrieAnna
Summary: After a car crash Jude and Tommy are sorting their lifes out.Bad summary but please read
1. Chapter 1

This will be in Tommy point of view for most but sometimes it will be Jude. I will say when.

It's set about 3 years in the future and Tommy and Jude are married ( T about 27, J about 21)

It's Been almost a year snice I nearly lost the love of my life Jude in a car accident. But in return for saving Jude we lost our unborn son.

You see Jude and I had been married for only 2 months when she found she was pregant. We were both excited to be having a baby we told everyone stairt away. But 4 months into her pregancy we were coming home from G-majors after telling everyone it was a boy when a drunk drive in a 4x4 ran into the passenger side of our car where Jude was. The next thing I remember is Stuwat telling me that I had been unconscious for three days and in that time being told that he had to choose between Jude and the baby. He told me that he and Sadie together said Jude, but in doing so Jude lost our frist child and that the ability to have any more children was very low.

The next day I went into Judes room where as soon as she saw me walked into my arms crying her heart out repeating other and other agian "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Like it was her fault, after calming her down and telling her it wasn't her fault she fell back to sleep clinging onto my hand.

A week later we were both out of the hospital with little showing wonds but one big one in both our hearts and you the worst part the driver of the other car. A one Mr. Jared O'Gormon was left with just a nasty cut on his head, a concustion and a hang over. He went court a month later to stand trail and got a 2 year sentence thats it for killing my unborn son and nearly killing me and Jude too.

Why am I remembering this because like me Jude can't forget and like me she puts it into music and i'm listening to this on now called "A year ago today."

Another year older

A little bit stronger

A little bit wiser than? a year ago today

Looking over my shoulder

I was so much younger then

I can't believe what happened

A year ago today

And I just can't forget about it

It wouldn't mean a thing

You went away

A year ago today

Another year gone by

Oh the tears have run dry

Life seemed so unkind

A year ago today

And I just can't understand it

And I don't think I ever will

You went away

A year ago today

And I just can't understand it

And I don't think I ever will

You went away

A year ago today

And how many times have I questioned myself

What more could I do

And how many times did I fool myself

Over you oh? yeah

You've gotta pick yourself up,

Take another look

And dust yourself off cause life's too good,

I'll say it to myself and I'll say it again

Love will never end

And though we're so far apart

You're forever in my heart

Another year older

A little bit stronger

On this anniversary

You're watching over me

You went away

A year ago today

You ran away

A year ago today

And the thing is I fell the same way that Jude dose but I know in another sence I will never know JUST how Jude fells. She was the one to carry him in her.

We pick A name for him Brac Quincy meaning free in Welsh.


	2. Chapter 2

I have to Keep telling myself that i'm blessed just to have Jude in my life after what I did to her that night of our date.

**flashback**

I had answerd her phone calls a week later and begged for her to forgive the way I acted then told what had happened to make me do that. (My sister had been put into rehab for the third time and I was the only one who could look after her five year old daughter Ella while she was there.)

After that we keep in contact anyway possible while I was in Montana. When I found out about her and the photos I blamed myself wanting to go there stairt away a kill this shithead, but she calmed me down and told me Darius had sorted it out. Other then phone calls we E-mailed eachother and sent leter and cd's of lates songs (yes I was recording in my mom's old studio she was a singer before me and Sara. I think thats why dad and her didn't like it when I went in Boyzattack.)

After Five months of this Sara had come home and I was on the frist flight home. I didn't tell Jude and asked Kwest to help me with what I wanted to do for Jude. I recorded a song just for her and got everything ready then gave it to Kwest to give to Jude while I hide while she listened waiting.

what happened

Kwest and Jude were in one of the studios when pulled the cd case out of his pocket "hey Jude this is from T for you to listen to. Don't asked why it was given to me."

She put in the cd and listened to his vocie come out the speakers:

Another day

Without your smile

Another day just passes by

But now I know

How much it means

For you to stay

Right here with me

The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger

But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer

I wanna grow old with you

I wanna die lying in your arms

I wanna grow old with you

I wanna be looking in your eyes

I wanna be there for you

Sharing everything you do

I wanna grow old with you

A thousand miles between us now

It causes me to wonder how

Our love tonight remains so strong

It makes our risk right all along

The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger

But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer

I wanna grow old with you

I wanna die lying in your arms

I wanna grow old with you

I wanna be looking in your eyes

I wanna be there for you

Sharing everything you do

I wanna grow old with you

Things can come and go I know but

Baby I believe

Something's burning strong between us

Makes it clear to me

I wanna grow old with you

I wanna die lying in your arms

I wanna grow old with you

I wanna be looking in your eyes

I wanna be there for you

Sharing everything you do

I wanna grow old with you.

By the end of the song Jude was sitting there crying when Tommy came in and got down on one knee holding out a red box with a 9' carrot dimond ring. "What do you say girl? I've know you for nearly three years now and Loved you that long and your 18 now,' -they both smirked at that- 'Judith Sisle Harrison I love you with all my heart will you marry my and grow old with me?"

Jude was speachless at what had just happened but knew her ansawer and nodded her head while jumped in his arms "YES YES yes I will marry you. was there ever a thought I'd say no to you?" "A little, i've just messed you around so much." "I never hated you for any of that."

As Tommy slipped the ring on her finger everyone from G-major clapped and cheered. "Did you all now he was going to do this evern you Sadie?" "whats that 'sposed to mean little sis?" "You can't keep a secret to save your life" Kwest said something then "I only told her this morning." At that she laught.

End of what Happend

End flashback

Yeah she could of hated me meaning of times since we met the way I treated her but she stayed with me. Making me a different person today because of it.

Song by Westlife


	3. Chapter 3

After that we moved into my new house and started planing for our wedding. Well should I say I stayed in the studio while Jude, Sadie, and Portia did all the planing. We decided to have a winter white wedding, December 1st in a little church. Just family and close friends no press it was our day.

**Tommy's Memory**

After eight long months the day arrived. It was perfect. Light snow. The cermonial was beautiful, I watched as we had Ella as a little flower girl frist down the isle then Sadie and Portia in Purple dresses (Jude told Sadie that it was her wedding and she was having no pink.)

Then my heart stop as the music started up. Then there like the angel she was Jude in the most stunning dress on Stuwart's arm. Her dresses was a bodice hugging her like a second skin with a silk skirt just flowing down her legs, her her down in curls.

I swear I just wanted to jump her there and then. But, we were getting married. So all thoughts I just keep in the back of my head for later.

After the cermony we went to a local hotle hall to party with everyone. We had our frist dance as Mr. and Mrs. Quincy to Shania Twain's 'Forever and for Always'. Most of the party was a blur. But, I do remember when Jude went up on stage and Sung a song shr had wrote just for me.

You make me breakfast in bed

When I'm mixed up in my head

You wake me with a kiss

I could get used to this

You think I look the best

When my hair is a mess

I can't believe you exist

I could get used to this

Because I know you're too good to be true

I must have done something good to meet you

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand

When I freak you understand

There is not a thing you miss

And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me

With you it all comes naturally

Lost the reflex to resist

And I could get used to this

You love the songs I write

You like the movies I like

There must be some kind of twist

But I could get used to this

Because you listen to me when I'm depressed

It doesn't seem to make you like me less

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand

When I freak you understand

There is not a thing you miss

And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me

With you it all comes naturally

Lost the reflex to resist

And I could get used to this

If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it

Every good thing you do feels like you mean it

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand

When I freak you understand

There is not a thing you miss

And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me

With you it all comes naturally

Lost the reflex to resist

And I could get used to this

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand

When I freak you understand

There is not a thing you miss

And I could get used to this

You make me breakfast in bed

When I'm mixed up in my head

You wake me with a kiss

And I could get used to this

end Memory

Now that and the night we spent in the hotle room I remember clearly. We went to Hawaii as Jude had never been and I wanted anywhere other then Canada for a month. Yes Darius had given us a month off and his present was a private villa all of our own for that month piad by him "for my two best workers."

The whole time there I don't think we came out of the villa more then once or twice, we had all we needed food drink and I had the private viewing of Jude in a baby blue bikini all the time. We came back to find Kwest and Sadie engaged, Mason with a new boy Calton Dante and that Jude's dad was expecting his second child from Evette (Oscar Harrison 2 beening his frist of course Jude's mum no were in site still after a year and a half.)

Two month later Jude came in my office from the doctors after being sick for a couple of days. She walked up to me put my hand on her somach and said "Tom met the newest Quincy." Now it took me a minuit to work it out but when I did I smiled as pulled her out of the office and said out loud "**I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!**" All around G-major people stopped working and came up to us to congratulate(sp) us.

If only it would have lasted.

Song by The Veronicas 'I Could Get Used To This.' Next what happend that day and the aftermass of it. Oh and I've change how far along Jude was from 7 months to 4 months.


	4. Chapter 4

The day Jude told me I was going to be a dad was the greatest day of my life. I mean you can't think of any greater felling then knowing you created life with the love of your life.

So, to say I was upset when the accident happened whould be an understatement. I was devastated and heartbroken to find that out and I just can't begin to imagine what I would be like if I had lost Jude that day too.

We were ment to go find out the sex of the baby and Then go home and celabrate with everyone.

**flash back- third persons POV**

"come on Jude we gotta finish this song then we can go." "But Tommy i'ts already 4:45 we have to be there by half five and it's an half an hour diver, oh and i'm craving for a banana with mint-choc-chip icecream. So pleeaaaaaasssee can we go I promise I will finish it tomorrow."

Jude said while pouting at him "how am I ment to say no to that pout Girl?" "Your not that's why I always win." "I will bet the pout one day mark my words."

They got their stuff together and said their byes as they left.

At the Hospital they sat waiting for the doctor to call them Tommy with a coffee Jude with her mint-choc-chip icecream and banana stuffing her face. "Mr. and Mrs Quincy please come this way and Jude if you could get change and up on the table please."

Jude did as shewas ask with Tommy's help while the doctor set up the machine. "okay now are you ready to find out what sex it is" "yes we are" Jude said excitiedly. A couple mimiutes of woshing noises and the doctor found the baby "alright the i'm proud to say that you are having a healfy baby boy."

After that she printed out some pictures for them and clean jude's stomach and told them whento see her again and they left.

On the car ride home they were deciding what name to give him. "Angus, Angus Quincy" "I am not naming my son Angus" "Okay Tom what about Aiden?" "No Jude" "alright then Jason or, or, we could name him Thomas and he would be know as Tiny Tommy Q." "Girl don't even think of that if he has my name he will be known as T.J". Tommy said as they stop at ared light, they were so happy that they didn't see the 4x4 till it was to late. Then all they saw was a bright light coming towards Judes side and then nothing.

Next thing Jude knows she's in a hospital with wires every were and Saide and kwest at her bed "Sadie Sadie were's Tommy? Why am I here? Whats wrong with me?" Sadie just looked at her with a said smile "Honey you were in a car accident with Tommy. Your car got hit on the passenger side. Tommy is in a room down the hall unconsious but stable. But, but... i'm sorry to say that you lost your baby" Jude sat there shaking her head from side to side "No no no nononono I was on my way home just a minuit ago with Tommy to tell everyone we are having a boy we were picking out names. sadie give me my baby I want my baby. Where's Tommy I want to see Tommy." "Jude sweetie that was a day ago youv'e been asleep for most of a day" "nooooo nooooooo I want Tommy."

by this time Kwest had come in with a doctor and he had given Jude some steadatives to calm her down and put her to sleep.

Two days later Tommy woke up to stuwart telling him everything and what they had to do to save Jude. The doctor okayed him the next day and he went strait to Judes room. Were Jude flung her self at him repeating the same line over and over "i'm sorry, i'm so sorry."

At this he picked her up and carried he to the bed saying how it wasn't her fault and that she couldn't of done anything while rubbing her back. Anything to calm her down. After a while she fell asleep clinging to his hand like a life-line.

While there Tommy turned on the tv and there it was every channel had the news

_' "this is Maxine Sutherland for channel 8 news, here with the story everyones talking about. Four days ago canada's most loved pair Tommy and Jude Quincy were in a tragic accident what we herd was that the couple were coming back from finding out there babies sex when at the traffic light a drunk driver we now know as Jared O'Gormon ran into there car with his 4x4. Hewas unharmed minus some staches, that is less then the Quincy's who we hear. That Tommy was put into a mild coma for three days with a sprain wrist and a bruised rib where as Jude how was on the side that took the blow sufferd the most she was rush into surgury were the doctors went about turning to save her and their unborn childs life. But in the end they had to decide and their baby didn't make it in order to save Jude's life. Our hope's and paryers go out to them in their time of lost._

_Thats all from me I'm Maxine Sutherland and it's back to you Tim" '_

Tommy turned off the tv wanting to go and kill this one Jared O'Gormon for what he has done to his family. But the main thing he had to do know was look after Jude and make sore she was safe.

**end of Flashbacks**

**Tommy's POV**

That was the worst time of my life there and to have the press breathing down your neck all the time what is two singer/song writers to do but put their fillings to words.


	5. Chapter 5

It took the good part of a year to get use to the fact we weren't having our son and that Jude would probly couldn't get pregent again. Evette had a Baby boy and they named him John. The day he was born I couldn't get Jude out of the house, not that I wanted to go but this was our family but the thought that they had been blessed with their child while our was taken from us. Then two month ago we celabrating Sadie and Kwest having a baby girl they named her Skye We had come to terms with everyone having children, it was the whole not having our own.

Any way anough memory lane, Jude's finished her song. It's my turn to sing and her turn to produce with Kwest. Kwest started up the soft beat we had mixed and gave me the thumbs up.

"This ones for you Girl:

From the moment I met you I just knew you'd be mine

You touched my hand

And I knew that this was gonna be our time

I don't ever wanna lose this feeling

I don't wanna spend a moment apart

Chorus:

'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do

That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you

Every day that I'm here with you

I know that it feels right

And I've just got to be near you every day and every night

And you know that we belong together

It just had to be you and me

'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do

That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you

And you know that we belong together, It just had to be you and me

'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do

That's why I'm by your side

'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do

That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you

'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do

That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you

"Alright now time for you's two to do this song that been long over due" Kwest said while pushing Jude into the recording both with me as Trey a new rap artist turned up. We had, had this song fom when we first got together we had asked Trey to do the rap part of the song for us so we are going to do it. This is a little scary frist time i've sung with Jude after the cartity advent.

When every thing was set up we were ready.

(CHORUS both)

Sugar sugar come to me

And gimme somethin' to believe

Sugar sugar come to me

And let this love take the lead

Sugar sugar come to me

And gimme somethin' to believe

(Jude)

Last night an angel came to me

Woke me out of sleep

Said girl you best get on your feet

Don't miss the ride

Last night that angel spoke to me

Said let's be wild and free

The impossible is possible

Just wait and see

(Tommy)

If this angel's tellin' me the truth

What have I got to lose?

I been waitin' for my heart to move

I'm ready to fly

Wherever love is

I hope she'll be there

Waiting for me too

I'll be patient 'till I see that look

In her eyes

(Jude)

I been told so many times

Dreams don't really come to life

But I got a good feelin' I can't deny

I might be in for a suprise

It's only gonna be a matter of time

'Till I believe in love devine

CHORUS

(Tommy)

I wonder where you are right now

What your world is like

(Jude)

I'm dyin' to know what you're about

(Both)

What makes you cry

(Jude)

Since that angel spoke

My hopes are high

That you'll be in my life

(Tommy)

Wishin' on a star

You can't be far

This time

(Jude)

I been told so many times

Dreams don't really come to life

(Tommy)

But I got a good feelin' I can't deny

I might be in for a suprise

(both)

It's only gonna be a matter of time

'Till I believe in love devine

(Trey)

I said

Sugar sugar won't you come to me

'Cause I

Feel your vibe

And I'm diggin' your ????

You already got me hooked

You don't needa tease

I just wanna get to know you

Baby baby please

Sugar sugar won't you come to me

'Cause it's spring break

Oh yeah

For one week

I only got a little bit of time to speak

But uh

You know we gonna stay in touch

Right?

(Jude)

It's only gonna be a matter of time

'Till I believe in love devine

That's it both of our Albams are finish alot later then ment but they were done and to Celabrate was called for. Looking at Jude To see her looking paler then usal "Girl you still not filling well" "No I'm just filling a bit tired all of a sudden can we go home and celabrate later" getting up and walking up to her to see her sweating "yeah Baby lets go, Kwest you don't mind do you?" "Nah I got to do some final mixing for some bands anyway."

So I grab our stuff and walked with her, in the common room Darius stop us to have a talk. I was listening to him talk about Trey's albam when from beside me Jude collapsed to the floor. I can't hear anything other then Jude as I sit there trying to wake her.

I must of been there for awihile 'cause an amblance came to take her to the hospital. I somehow got in and sit down without knowing it.

The next thing that I remember is sitting in a chair next to Jude's bed in her hospital room and the doctor coming in.


	6. Chapter 6

Two hours, that's how long i've been sitting here holding Jude's hand. The doctor had come in and told me that she should wake up on her, they didn't tell me what was wrong with her just keep checking her over taking test. Sadie had turned up but I told her to go home to Skye, that i would phone her when I had news.

"Tom, Tommy." I herd someone say bringing me out of my thoughts, turning to see Jude's bright blues looking at me "hey girl your awake." "Tom what happened?" "You collapsed at G-major and got rushed to the hospital, thats were we are. I'm just going to go get the doctor alright baby i'll be right back."

When I came back with the doctor he went strait to Jude and check on her and wwrite stuff down. Then turned to us and started to speek "Alright then Mrs. Quincy we found out what happend you exusted youself out and because of that you collapsed, and thats not good for all of you now." "You can call me Jude Doctor, **WAIT** what do you mean all of you?"

I looked up from Jude at that to see the doctor smile. "Well I'm glad to tell you this, you pregent Jude about two months in. You have two healfy babies growing in you." "But we were told Jude couldn't have children after the crash now your saying we're having not one but two babies?"

I had to asked 'cause this was just to good to be true. "Well Mr. Quincy we as doctors can be wrong sometimes but whatever this is take it as a blessing, I'm going to leave you two to talk and sign your forms Mrs. Quincy so you can get going and celabrate."

When he had shut the door I looked to Jude to see her put her on her stomach and smile."Tommy we're having babies. Can you beleive it?" "No I can't. But their real and their ours." I said while putting my hand over hers and kissed her forehead. "We're going to be perants Jude you and me."

By the time the doctor came back we were both grining like mad men. As soon as he said Jude can go and we got what he had precibed her we called everyone to G-majors to tell them the news. Standing in front of everyone we loved seeing their worried faces I started to speak "Everyone we have some news, as you know Jude collapsed to day andwas in the hospital, well the doctor found out what was wrong. Girl do you want to tell them?"

Turning to Jude seeing her nod "**WELL!**" I heard Speid shout. Jude shocked her head and looked down, then slowly looked at them while I tried to hide my smile then she said "I'm pregant with Twins." At that everyone cheered and congratulated(sp) us, and the rest of the day was celabrations.

**(7 months later)**

"I hate you Quincy, I not letting you touch me again." "Come on Jude its easy." "EASY Easy Tom I'm Pushing two tiny bodies out of my own, you try doing it and then say its easy." "Alright scream at me all you want." "Thank you."

Five hours later and we welcomed Faith Hannah and Hope Rebecca Quincy to the world.

**THE END**


End file.
